rosariotokivafandomcom-20200214-history
Mizore Shirayuki
Mizore Shirayuki is one of the 6 main characters and one of Wataru's girlfriends. History Mizore Shirayuki is a Yuki-onna who is in the same homeroom class as Wataru and Moka, frequently seen with a lollipop in her mouth (Yuki-onna are vulnerable to warm climates, so they suck on special ones with frost inside, so that they can keep cool). Her outfit consists of a white wide-necked sweater with blue sleeves over a black tank top, a short plaid yellow skirt which is part of the Yokai Academy's girls' uniform, pink and violet stockings (her right stocking slightly longer than her left), and a belt that is wrapped around her left thigh. Mizore returns to school after a delayed absence and was first portrayed as a lonely, somewhat depressed, and misunderstood girl. She becomes infatuated with Wataru, going so far as to create her own journal/scrapbook with all of his newspaper articles. In the past, she confessed her love to a teacher until he began taking advantage of her, freezing him as a result. With the incident and rumors spreading about her, Mizore made it hard for herself to trust anyone, but took a liking to Wataru, believing he was just as miserable as she was. She eventually regains her sense of trust after Wataru intervenes when the same teacher returns to kill her. Unfortunately, this leads Mizore to stalk Wataru on a daily basis from around 340 spying locations, according to her. She initially sports long hair in her debut appearances, but cuts it short after the incident was cleared. Later in the story, Mizore became the new Kamen Rider named Lady Rey to aid Wataru after Rey-kivat broke the contract with Takato and formed a new one with her. At the end of the story, Mizore was pregnant with Wataru's child after graduation and was happy to see her future daughter, Miyuki before she joined the battle against a new threat with her friends and her future husband. Personality When Mizore was first introduced, she was portrayed as a lonely, depressed and misunderstood girl. When she was young, she had befriended a human boy and after confessing that she is a Yuki-onna, he ran away and never spoke to her again which reveals to be Takato Shiramine, making it hard for her to trust anyone. In the first semester, she confessed her love to a teacher, until he began to take advantage of her, leading Mizore to freeze him. With the incident and rumors spreading about her, Mizore found it hard to trust anyone but took a liking to Wataru believing he was just as miserable as she was. But after meeting Wataru and becoming friends with everyone, she is shown to be a reserved girl with little emotions, which she only expresses when having moments with Wataru She is often seen stalking and hiding in different locations, which is often played on for comedic purposes. (Like in bushes, behind trees, and even under tables.) In addition, she gets into comedic arguments with Kurumu Kurono quite often, and they are often seen butting heads or having childish fist fights. Wataru and Mizore soon developed a close bond together besides Moka when she was forced to marry his brother Taiga, it crushed Wataru emotionally in the process. Mizore shed tears of relief when he came to her rescue to stop the wedding that she leaped into Kiva's arms and hug him, knowing that he will always be there for her. Even though she gives Wataru the creeps with her stalking and talk about babies, he found her to be a pleasant company and a loyal friend. After Wataru saves Mizore from getting killed by Kotsubo, her love for Wataru becomes even stronger, to the point that she admits that she loves him and wants to have children with him. She sometimes refers to him as her "Beloved". Later on, Wataru had gotten used to her habit. In chapter 35, Mizore is reunited with Takato who was a childhood friend and her first love. But her feelings for him faded as he betrayed them as he's now working for Arc and kidnapped Mizore along with Moka as hostages. Mizore was angered by this betrayal stating that she doesn't want to see him and threatened him that she will turned him into an ice sculpture and break him. She later formed a contract with Rey-Kivat and become a new Kamen Rider named Lady Rey which was modified after the old Rey. After the battle with the Legendorga Clan, Mizore got her first kiss from Wataru and later made love to him on chapter 51 after he got laid twice with Moka and Kurumu of course. Eventually on chapter 52, she shows growth saying that she wants to wait until graduation as Wataru promised her that he will marry her after graduating from high school. Powers and Abilities Cryokinesis: As a Yuki-onna, Mizore has almost complete control over ice at will. Meaning that she can freeze and then control any form of water and her attacks are all water or ice-based. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against her. She can form anything that she wishes and her ice usually takes the form of either ice claws or ice projectiles. *'Ice Dagger:' Very sharp icicles can also be fired from her sleeves; and Mizore has been known to employ ice-styled kunai knives that she can throw expertly from a distance, often hitting the foreheads of the intended targets without fail. *'Ice Claws:' Her ice claws are just as strong, if not stronger than Kurumu's claws and can easily cut and destroy objects, such as a park bench, with relative ease. *'''Ice Clones: '''She also shows the ability to create ice clones of herself or of others. After she made a contract with Rey-Kivat, she becomes Kamen Rider Lady Rey and her ice powers had become stronger than before. Like the original Rey, she is armed with the Gigantic Claw which are unleashed with the Key Fuestle. With the Gigantic Claw, she can perform the Blizzard Claw Execution with the destructive power of 28t. The Blowning Shoulders are with the grip of 9t, and the claw can be utilized as a spear. Relationships Wataru Kurenai (love interest and later boyfriend) Moka Akashiya (rival and friend) Kurumu Kurono (rival and friend) Yukari Sendo (friend) Taiga Nobori (friend) Takato Shiramine (former love interest) Category:Characters Category:Yuki-onna Category:Kamen Rider